User talk:Goldentrash
Testing my sig [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Albion-Gaul| ]] 05:39, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Wessex Would it be entirely possible if I could nab a tiny part of South West England from Albion-Gaul to have Wessex in Altverse? I would'nt take up much room at all, but I would very much like to have it in the game Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 17:01, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright, but we'd have to work out how Wessex became independent from Albion though. Come on IRC when you can and we can work something out. [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Albion-Gaul| ]] 01:02, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Well the origins I have is that it has been around since the establishment of the Kingdom of England in 927. When it separated from that, so there wouldn't really be any need to have it becoming Independant from Albion-Gaul. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 14:35, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Cool. I'll think that'll work. [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Albion-Gaul| ]] 15:39, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Im just trying to work out what Wessex would do during the Channel War? Also what sort of relationship do you think the two states would have? --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 15:46, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not really sure. Maybe Wessex could be more or less a Albish principality during that time? Still technically independent while still sharing the same monarch, and thus would support Albion during the Channel War. But I don't know if that conflicts with your history for Wessex. Need Help with another emblem Could you please help me with another college emblem? -Sunkist- (talk) 05:02, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Map Would you be able to 'translate' one map onto another for me? I have a county map of the US and I'm using it to make countries, however I realized I, in order to make some of these countries, I would need Canada as well. I have found another map with has counties of both the US and Canada. I know you are better than me at doing these things. If you cannot, I understand and I'll just start from scratch. But I would appreciate it. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 17:41, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Making a flag an svg file Is there any chance you could turn a .png flag into a .svg flag? It would be greatly appreciated. Happy (Talk) 14:33, May 12, 2015 (UTC) User page 11/10. I am dying. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:22, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :^) [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Lurberas| ]] 02:06, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Custom script template Hello, I was looking through the wiki and noticed that one of your articles has a custom script for one of its nations. Since you're well-versed with the use of SVGs, I wanted to know if you would like me to make a custom script template for you to use in your articles based on the one you are using. I have one of my own called "Mikaean" ( ). I also added one for Justin for his Serran script ( ). If you would like your own script included on the wiki, feel free to drop me a line. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I'll certainly see what I can do. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:18, October 5, 2015 (UTC) It seems that we have something of a problem. The CustomScript module doesn't read double-letter lines like "AS". I had a similar problem trying to get the module to read and render diacritics, but to no avail. If you want, I can instead bind the letters of your script to single letters, maybe "a -> as" and so on. What do you think? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:38, October 5, 2015 (UTC)